


a vision of ecstasy

by fleurting



Series: Femslash100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a belly button ring?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a vision of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "piercing" during drabble tag 6 on [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/).

"You have a belly button ring?" Rosa asked as Gina shed her shirt.

 

Boyle had tripped, spilling a coffee on Gina. Rosa had laughed, hadn't planned on doing anything until Amy glared her into submission, which is how she found herself in the locker room, watching Gina change into a spare shirt Rosa had in her locker.

 

She didn't know why it was such a shock to her that Gina had one. She knew lots of girls got them, had gotten the piercing herself when she was sixteen. She'd stopped wearing it as she got older, found it a bit too juvenile. It suited Gina though. It was a simple crystal ball that gave off the illusion of diamonds. Rosa could see her in a bikini, parading it, and briefly, could picture her lying down, sans clothing, arching up, baring it to Rosa.

  
  
  


Rosa flushed, averting her eyes.

  
  
  


"You done?" She asked, gruffly, glancing up, noticing Gina had donned the shirt, finally. Rosa felt something flare up inside her at the sight of Gina in her clothes but quickly pushed whatever that feeling was down.

  
  
  


"Ugh," Gina groaned, twisting to look at herself in the mirror. "How absolutely awful do I look?"

  
  
  


"Good," Rosa said, clearing her throat, looking back up, unable to look Gina in the eye. "You look good. We done now?"

  
  
  


Gina sighed, walking away, Rosa following her. Rosa started to eye Gina's ass, but forced herself to snap out of it and get back to work.


End file.
